happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inseparable
'Inseparable '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Buckley *Kendall Appearances *Jazz *Floral *Toothy *Cub *Savaughn Plot Jazz and Floral are jogging on treadmills at a gym. Buckley tries to hang a barbel on his antlers to impress them, but he ends up falling over and the barbel traps his neck. It almost chokes him until a passing Toothy lifts it off. Buckley exits the gym in disappointment, oblivious to Kendall coming towards him on her bike. Their antlers get caught together and Buckley is dragged across the pavement. He hits a fire hydrant which causes Kendall to fall off, sending her bike down a hill and into Cub. She realizes she is stuck with Buckley, who then regains consciousness. She tries to get their antlers separated, taking until sundown, with no luck. Buckley wraps his arm around Kendall's shoulder as the sun sets. Kendall is forced to walk home with Buckley, who becomes increasingly irritable because of his flirting. For obvious reasons, she could get no privacy from him either. Buckley soon encourages Kendall to get into bed with him, which she has no choice in. She finally snaps. The next morning, Buckley wakes up to find Kendall kissing him, which he is at first pleased with. Kendall drags him downstairs to make him breakfast; pancakes in the shape of Buckley's head. With a crazy grin on her face, she squirts maple syrup in the shape of a heart on one of them. At the park, Buckley becomes more agitated as Kendall keeps hugging him. Floral passes by and grabs Buckley's attention. An enraged Kendall throws a sharp rock at her. Buckley now becomes scared and struggles to get his and Kendall's antlers loose. Kendall laughs maniacally to him. Finally, Buckley is in the shower hoping for privacy, until Kendall pokes her head through the curtains. Buckley decides to do something he never thought to do. Looking through his drawers, he pulls out a pocket knife and tries to cut their antlers loose. Kendall frantically tries to grab the knife away from him. Both fall over when Buckley trips over a rug. Buckley sees he has snapped off one of his antlers. As Kendall approaches him, Buckley jumps out of his window, breaking off his other antler. He has landed on the windshield of a police car owned by Savaughn, enraging him. Just as he is about to arrest Buckley, Kendall rushes out demanding otherwise. Savaughn thinks for a moment. Buckley and Kendall are now shown in a jail cell, having their hands cuffed together. Buckley himself has gone insane and is now trying to cut his hand off. Kendall uses the blood to write "together forever" on the walls. Moral "''Misery loves company." Deaths #Cub is ran over by Kendall's bike. #Kendall kills Floral with a rock. Injuries #Buckley breaks off his antlers and tries cutting his hand off at the end of the episode. Trivia *This is deemed as one of the creepiest episodes because of its content. **Interesting enough, it was created on a Halloween night. *This is the first time Floral appears without Fawn. *This is the second episode where characters' antlers are stuck together. The first being Antler Locked. *Kendall caused every death in this episode (though Buckley was involved in Cub's). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes